


Unexpected Blessings

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Five years after the war a one night stand leads to unexpected consequences for Harry. Will he keep his secret or share it?





	Unexpected Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NimueOfTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/gifts).



> Thanks to Enigmaeneel for betaing for me.  
> Thanks a lot Susspencer for reading it before it was done.  
> Art by NimueOfTheNorth.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/33046776078/in/album-72157689814211804/)   


The club was crowded.

Harry was cursing himself for letting Seamus drag him out tonight. He normally avoided gay clubs but he hadn’t been able to refuse the birthday boy today and here they were celebrating Seamus’ birthday in style at the muggle club of his choice. The fact that said birthday boy was currently dancing the night away with his boyfriend, Dean while Harry sat knocking back his drink at the bar all on his lonesome was depressing.

The worst part was he couldn’t just up and leave as Seamus had told him categorically to stay at least until midnight or else, he would make sure to drag Harry out more often until he learnt how to have a good time. So, Harry sat at the bar hoping against hope that nobody would hit on him and he would be eventually be allowed to just leave. It wasn’t the fact that it was a gay club that was bothering him, he had no problem being hit on by men since he himself was bisexual, but being hit on always made him very uncomfortable. He supposed he just wasn’t the one-night stand kind of guy, which is what would be inevitable in a place like this.

It had been a while since he had even dated anyone. He had tried dating muggles but there was just too big a gap and with wizards, there was always the worry that they would go running with their story to the Daily Prophet. As he sat staring dismally into his glass and avoiding eye-contact with everyone a deep, smooth voice startled him into looking up.

“Well, well well…. if it isn’t the Saviour. Why so down O Chosen one? Nobody hitting on you in a muggle club?” The familiar voice drawled.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked gaping a little at the sight of the blonde as he took the seat next to him.

“Potter.” The blonde drawled taking a big sip of his drink.

“What on earth are you doing in a muggle gay club?” Harry said when he managed to collect himself enough to get some words out. He had not seen the blonde since his trial five years ago. 

And it had been a very quiet and peaceful five years during which Harry had hidden from the wizarding world and managed to patch together all the broken pieces of himself with a lot of help from his friends and a mind-healer that Hermione had dragged him to.

“Muggles don’t care about the little mark on my arm. It’s easier to score here.” The blonde said shrugging, “The question is what is the very straight Harry Potter doing here?” he asked in turn.

“Celebrating Seamus’ birthday.” Harry said nodding towards the spot on the dance floor where They could see Seamus and Dean making out unashamedly, “And what makes you think I’m completely straight?” he asked quirking an eyebrow.

“So, the Golden Boy is bent then?” Draco asked peering curiously at Harry. It was clear that the blonde wasn’t quite as sober as he thought he was and that suited Harry just fine as he was halfway to drunk himself.

“Just a little bit.” Harry said holding his fingers about an inch apart and smiling, highly amused by the conversation, “Actually I swing both ways.” He finished still smiling at the blonde who stared at him for a few minutes unblinkingly.

“You should do that more often.” Draco said and when Harry merely quirked an eyebrow he elaborated, “Smile…I mean. It suits you.” He said, suddenly embarrassed, looking down into his drink unwilling to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Um, thanks Malfoy,” Harry said and grinned at the blonde who quickly downed his drink and stood up still refusing to look at Harry.

Harry had heard that Draco was different these days from no less a person than Ron Weasley so he had sort of believed it but to see this Malfoy, confident and comfortable among muggles was interesting and he found himself wanting to see more of the other man.

“Stay?” Harry asked quickly, “I…um…don’t really like these places. Keep me company for a bit, please? I’ll buy you a drink.” Harry said looking pleadingly at Draco.

“Alright, fine. Since you asked so nicely.” The blonde said smirking and taking his seat before motioning to the bartender for another.

They sat together in silence for a little while before it began to get awkward, neither knowing what to say until Harry caved and blurted out.

“So, do you come here often?”

“Why Potter, are you flirting with me?” Draco asked chuckling.

To his surprise Harry found himself replying, “Maybe?”

Perhaps he wasn’t quite as sober as he thought he was. Maybe he should go home now before he embarrassed himself even more.

But then Malfoy was smirking at him in that familiar way which strangely lacked the sneer that he was used to seeing on the blonde’s face in school and it began to look like more of a good idea every minute he stared into those sparkling silver eyes.

“Definitely.” Harry corrected himself leaning forward to place a hand on Draco’s arm, “And you could call me Harry.” He finished still lost in those smoky depths. He noticed the blonde draw a shaky breath and as he licked his lips,  Harry’s gaze falling to the rosy lips of his companion.

“Harry.” Draco rasped his voice gone husky with sudden need. This was not what he had expected when he had convinced himself to come over and talk to Harry.

Harry inhaled sharply and leaned further into the blonde using his hand on Draco’s arm to draw him closer.

“Draco.” He whispered against the blonde’s lips before he pressed his own slightly chapped ones to them.

Kissing Draco was like nothing he had ever felt before. Draco’s lips were soft and slightly thinner than his own. When the blonde gasped Harry wasted no time thrusting his tongue into that hot moist mouth. He stroked Draco’s tongue with his own and sucked it into his own mouth swallowing the blonde’s moans with relish as he ravished his mouth.

Soon that didn’t feel like enough and Harry pulled Draco closer burying his fingers in the short blonde hair at the nape of Draco’s neck, trying to press his body as close to the blonde man’s as he could. They only separated when the need for air was too great to ignore.

Panting they pressed their foreheads together bodies pressed close from chest to groin pressing their erections together and making both men slightly breathless from the contact.

“That…that was….” Draco faltered.

“Unexpected.” Harry finished, “Listen, this is um... probably a bad idea but do you want to get out of here and finish what we started?” he asked hesitantly. He had no idea where this had come from but he was sure he wanted more of whatever this was. Harry wanted it so badly he was nearly desperate with his need.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Draco gasped feeling mildly embarrassed by the eagerness with which he had agreed but mostly he just felt that if he didn't get Harry to himself soon, he might just burst.

That was enough for Harry who grabbed Draco’s hand in his and pulled him towards the exit. Once they reached the deserted alley behind the club he stopped suddenly unsure.

“Umm…I uh don’t know where to go. My place is protected by the Fidelius and I’m not the secret keeper.” He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Draco grinned, “That’s not a problem Golden Boy, we can go to my flat.” He said taking Harry’s hand in his and apparating them directly into his living room.

Harry looked around curiously, “Flat? I thought you still lived at the manor, with your mother.” He asked even as he looked at the cosy flat done in rich greens and greys.

“After…well after everything it didn’t feel like home anymore. Didn’t feel safe….if you know what I mean. I still visit but it’s not the same.” Draco answered looking around his flat to make sure it was tidy enough. He had not been planning to bring anyone home. The muggles he usually managed to pull he never brought home usually just fucking them in the back room of the club. But with Harry somehow it was different and he found he very much wanted the privacy of his own home. He needed to have Harry in his own territory, his own bed.

Satisfied with what he saw he pulled Harry close running his hands along the bumps of Harry’s spine and pressed kisses to the dark-haired man’s jaw and neck.

“Do you really want to discuss where I live or do you want to fuck?” Draco growled as he nibbled along Harry’s collarbone making him moan.

“Fuck…definitely fuck. Now!” Harry gasped putting his hands on Draco’s hips and pulling him close to grind their erections together.

“Speaking of fucking, you're not going to regret this in the morning are you?” Draco gasped between kisses, “Exactly how much have you had to drink?”

“Hmmm, enough that I think this is a good idea, not enough that I will regret this in the morning,” Harry answered arching his neck to provide better accesses to Draco's questing mouth.

“Good answer. Me too.” Draco said as he grabbed hold of Harry’s hand suddenly and started tugging him towards the bedroom.

“Hey, why'd you stop. What's wrong with the floor?...or the couch?” Harry whined mildly disappointed by the delay.

“For some reason, I badly want to see you spread out naked on my bed right now,” Draco answered huskily darting a darkly lustful glance at Harry from beneath his eyelashes.

Harry felt a shiver of need run down his spine at the words and he picked up his pace as they entered the bedroom. Without bothering to look around he simply started stripping off his clothes as quickly and efficiently as he could. He heard his companion give a soft chuckle and looked up to see Draco pushing down his pants and stepping out of them.

“Eager, are we?” Draco asked softly as he finished undressing and closed the distance between them. All Harry could do was whimper with need and nod as he felt all that warm soft skin again his own for the first, but hopefully not the last time.

The blonde pushed him down onto the bed and stood admiring the view for a few minutes making Harry squirm a little.

“Gorgeous, so darn gorgeous and you don't even know it, do you?” Draco murmured as he lowered himself to kneel between Harry's knees, “Hiding all these beautiful muscles under that ugly clothing. Positively criminal it is.” He continued to complain as he pressed kisses along Harry's jaw and neck.

“Shut up and kiss me. You can complain about my clothes later.” Harry said burying his fingers in blonde locks and pulling Draco's head up to kiss him.

They explored each other's mouths thoroughly while lazily rutting against each other until Draco pulled away to explore Harry's chest with lips, tongue and teeth. He effectively reduced Harry to gasps, moans and sighs as Harry arched and writhed under the blonde's touch. 

The sounds of Harry's enjoyment were driving Draco just as crazy as his touch seemed to be doing to Harry. Draco felt he couldn't take much more and moved lower to take the tip of Harry’s hard length in his mouth. He dipped his tongue inside the slit to taste the dark-haired man like he had been dying to do all night making Harry arch into his mouth and cry out.

“Like that, do you?” Draco rasped stroking a finger along the vein on the underside of Harry's cock.

“Mmmm…..s'brilliant. You're brilliant. Gods….please, more. Draco....please….more.” Harry begged hoarsely sinking his hands into Draco's hair and trying to hold him in place.

“So responsive. So hot. I could watch you like this forever.” Draco purred as he muttered a quick lubrication spell and teased around the tight ring of muscle around Harry's hole.

“Do it. Draco, please...please.” Harry begged incoherently as Draco teased that tight furl and slipped just the tip of his finger inside.

Draco didn't think he’d last much longer since teasing Harry seemed to have a direct link to his own cock so he lowered his head and took as much of Harry's cock as possible into his own mouth and sucked hard even as he pressed two fingers inside Harry, preparing him, making the man whimper and beg for more.

Soon he could tell Harry was close so he pulled off with a lewd pop and moved up to kiss the dark-haired man hard, sharing the taste of Harry's pre-cum with him. Draco removed his fingers from inside Harry causing Harry to whine in disappointment until he felt the spongy head of Draco's cock pressing against his entrance.

“Please. Yes. Now.” Harry cried incoherently as Draco thrust gently inside until he could feel his bollocks brushing against Harry's arse.

Both men moaned in unison as Draco paused to let Harry adjust to him. Harry pulled Draco down for a hard messy kiss as he arched up and thrust against him.

“Merlin, so hot, so tight, so perfect.” Draco sighed as they thrust together setting a rhythm that would bring them both quickly since neither could hold off much longer.

“Come for me lover, come for me now,” Draco whispered in Harry's ear as he reached between their thrusting forms to stroke Harry's hard, aching cock. 

Harry came helplessly so hard he could swear he saw stars. The feel of Harry’s body clenching around his own was enough to send Draco over the edge as well and he spent his seed deep within Harry's body as he cried out the brunette's name.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry too spent to even try to hold himself up but Harry merely wrapped his arms and legs loosely around him and held him close.

As they lay together trying to catch their breaths Draco reflected that he had never felt more cherished or at peace, as he did in that moment. 

When he found his strength again Draco pulled out of Harry and grabbed his wand casting cleaning charms on both of them before gathering harry close to him again. They lay together for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

“That was amazing. We should do it again…… soon.” Harry said smiling as he lay in Draco’s arms exchanging languid kisses.

“I agree. So do you have any need to leave right this minute or can you stay and we can try this again later?” Draco asked softly.

“I can stay but I do have to be up early to feed my snakes. They get very cranky if I’m late, much like Slytherins I’m sure.” Harry answered smirking.

“You have snakes?”

“Mmmmhmmm, I breed several species of magical and non-magical snakes, for potions ingredients. The snakes themselves are more like pets I can talk to.” Harry answered stretching a little and burrowing closer into Draco’s arms.

“Is that what you do these days? Not really the kind of thing most people expected from the ‘Chosen One’.” Draco asked holding Harry closer when he felt the man stiffen in his arms, “No need to get offended, I’m just saying. I thought you wanted to become an Auror when you were in school. It’s what everyone expected you to do after the war.” He continued.

“Hmm. Lots of people expected so many things after the war and I just wanted to be left alone to live my life in peace. I’d done my job, gotten rid of old snake-face and I just wanted to have a normal life but they wouldn’t leave me be. So I hid out in…umm….my house. Set about making it livable again. And one day one of my friends brought me a snake that had wandered into his greenhouse and the rest, as they say, is history. It’s a decent living and the snakes are a lot of fun. Besides it’s not like I’m really hurting for money.” Harry answered as he buried his face in Draco’s neck and nibbled at his Adam's apple.

“Doing what you love. The best kind of work. That’s why I signed up for the potion’s apprenticeship at St. Mungo’s. Being able to do some good and try to counteract the stain on the Malfoy name a little at the same time is a bonus.” Draco murmured as he pulled Harry’s face up for a kiss, “Do you know how gorgeous you look like this all naked and pliant in my arms?” Draco continued kissing him again and deepening the kiss.

“You keep saying that, but you’re the one who’s gorgeous. All soft blonde hair and smooth pale skin.” Harry returned licking and nipping at that lovely pale skin on Draco’s neck and shoulders, leaving his claim for all to see.

“And you apparently like marking me.” Draco chuckled softly.

“I do. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Have at it. I find I like being marked.” Draco said leaving out the ‘by you’ as he didn’t know where the words were coming from. Clearly, he was drunker…more drunk?...than he thought he was if after just one encounter with Harry he was already thinking in terms of being his. Shaking off thoughts like that as inconsequential he pulled Harry up for another kiss.

They talked quietly while exchanging kisses and cuddles about the things they had been doing and the people they had known in school until the kisses got more heated and soon they were moving together again, Draco buried deep within Harry’s body.

This time around it was a slow and gentle rhythm. If Harry didn’t know better he would have called it making love.  _ But he did know better…didn’t he _ ? Draco Malfoy wouldn’t be making love to him, would he? Not after an absence of five years from each other’s lives and six years of rivalry before that. He didn’t think so. But what they were doing had a tenderness to it that touched him deeply and made him wish for things he wasn’t sure he could have.

Harry held Draco close once again as they both caught their breath, reluctant to leave the comfort he had found in his arms. When Draco pulled away to get his wand and spell them both clean Harry made a sound of protest and moved with him.

“I think I rather like the way you look in my bed, Harry. It brings out your eyes.” Draco drawled as he admired the sight of his lover.

“Still decorating in Slytherin colours I see.”

“What? It suits me. And you, apparently.” Draco said smirking a little.

Harry just smiled back at him and pulled him in for a gentle almost chaste kiss. He found he couldn't get enough of kissing Draco.

“Stay? Please.” Draco asked pulling out of the kiss and staring into Harry's gorgeous green eyes. Draco had always thought them striking but now, up close, they were eyes he could drown in easily.

“Ok. But I will have to leave early.” Harry mumbled snuggling close and falling asleep almost immediately.

Draco watched him sleep for a while admiring the lines and curves of Harry’s face, all relaxed in sleep before the feel of Harry and the sound of his even breathing lulled him to sleep.

                          ~*~

Harry woke, as usual, a minute before his wand alarm and silenced it quickly. What was unusual was the warm body wrapped around him, a warm definitely snuggly Draco Malfoy cuddled into his body.

Harry smiled down at the sleeping blonde and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, admiring the picture Draco made, so peaceful in sleep. He sighed and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, taking care not to wake up his bed-partner.

Harry groaned softly as he stood up, his hangover making itself known along with other more pleasurable aches and pains. He smiled to himself despite his throbbing head. It had been very good last night, surprisingly easy and comfortable, being with Draco and actually talking to him. And the sex, that had been mind-blowingly good and he couldn't wait to do it all again.

But he had to get home soon so, sighing regretfully he summoned quill and parchment and penned a hasty note to Draco. Harry used a sticking charm to fasten it to the nightstand beside Draco and after pressing one last kiss to Draco's lips he apparated straight home.

Draco had barely stirred as he kissed him and the memory of that sleepy smile carried Harry through his morning.

As he walked out into the climate controlled enclosure where he kept his snakes carrying their food he was greeted by a number of voices hissing their excitement at his approach.

~ _ sssspeaker. Speaker is here. Food is here _ .~ Harry heard as he entered. His smile brightened further as he was greeted by his snakes.

He went around placing the specialised food in each of their enclosures and watched them as they ate. His snakes were his babies and there was nothing that made him happier. He had his favourites among them though, ones he would never sell.

When they were done they turned to him, now ready for some conversation. It was for this reason that they were his favourites. They loved him as much as he cared for them. The others were usually content to go about their business and only worried about him if he didn’t feed them in time.

~ _ Speaker, you seem different today _ .~ Kaa the more diplomatic of his snakes, a magical pit viper said.

~ _ Speaker smells of some other human _ .~Clyde started bluntly making Harry grin. Clyde was the youngest of his snakes and very blunt but a little oblivious. Clyde was his only horned serpent.

~ _ Indeed. Speaker has been mating with other humans _ .~ Asmodeus hissed slyly. If the snake had been human Harry would swear that it was smirking. Asmodeus had been with him the longest and was a Boomslang and one of the most valuable snakes he had for the skin he shed alone was worth galleons as potions ingredients.

~ _ Speaker should not be mating with other humans. Humans are dangerous _ .~Sussura stated coiling around herself anxiously. Harry's heart broke a little for the little runespoor. She had been rescued from unscrupulous breeders who had silenced two of her heads to prevent the usual conflict between the heads. Harry had worked hard to heal her but there was nothing that would wake her other heads again.

~ _ But speaker is human _ .~Clyde pointed out quizzically.

~ _ Speaker is speaker _ .~Sussura stated categorically.

Harry smiled and decided to enter the conversation.

~ _ I have as you pointed out been mating with other humans, thank you for that Asmodeus. Yes, I am a human too, Clyde. Not all humans are bad, Sussura. We talked about this. Don't worry, none of this means any change in your lives. Even if the ummm mating is a regular thing. _ ~ Harry answered them all. He smiled slightly at the thought of Draco becoming a fixture in his life and maybe introducing him to his snakes. Draco would love them he was sure. Harry really hoped it would happen.

                        ~*~

Draco stirred slowly smiling as he stretched, feeling the lovely ache in his body from sex with Harry. He reached out for the dark-haired man but his hands met only cool sheets and he frowned slightly. Sleepy grey eyes opened and blinked clearly to see an empty bed and no Harry. He sighed sadly. He had been hoping Harry would wake him when he left.

When he turned around he caught sight of the note on his nightstand and smiled. This was a good sign. He quickly sat up and opened it.

_ Draco, _

_ You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Ok, I'm lying, I knew that if I woke you to say goodbye it would lead to another round and then I would be late for my snakes. So I let you sleep. My sleeping Slytherin prince. I'll see you around yeah? Maybe next weekend at the club, if you are free. Same time same place? _

_ Harry. _

Draco grinned. He couldn't wait for the next weekend. The promise of amazing sex the next weekend as well was good as was the promise of more time with Harry, just talking. He really hoped Harry would be able to make it next week.

Smiling to himself he rose and went to get himself breakfast and read the  _ prophet _ .

                    ~*~

The week went by slowly for both men as they looked forward to the weekend and being in each others company again. Finally, it was Friday night and both men excitedly and a little anxiously went through their closets looking for something to wear.

Harry pawed through his clothes hard put to find something that Draco would like. Years of being basically a hermit did not make for plenty of clubbing clothes. In fact, the ones he had worn last weekend were all he had. In a panic he fire-called Ginny.

“Ginny help! I have a date tonight.” Harry exclaimed as soon as he saw his friend's head of beautiful long red hair.

“Harry Potter has a date? This is big news. How come you didn't tell me earlier? We could have gone shopping.” Ginny exclaimed excitedly, “So tell me….who is it? Is he cute? Or is it a she?” She asked even as she stepped through the floo into his house.

“See this is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't like shopping. You know that.” Harry whined.

“And that's why you call me so late on Friday night in a panic about what to wear. Don't worry we'll figure it out.” She soothed making her way to his closet and making a face at the clothes strewn across his bed, “So….are you gonna tell me who it is or do I have to guess?” She asked raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

After the war, they had mutually decided they were better off as friends and parted ways. Harry loved her like a sister and she had become as close if not closer than Ron and Hermione to him. Ginny was also determined to find him someone, ever since she herself had fallen in love with Luna and moved in with her.

Harry sighed. He wanted to keep Draco to himself for just a little longer. Maybe Draco would feel differently but Harry wanted to be sure of where they were going before he told his friends.

“I met someone at Seamus’ birthday thing. Meeting him tonight at the same club.” He said. There, that had enough detail to satisfy Ginny for now while still being vague.

“The muggle gay club? Is he hot?” She asked as she sorted through his clothes picking up and discarding them as she went.

“Very. I'm not saying anymore. I don't want to jinx it, alright?”

“Fine. Keep your secrets. If it works though I want to meet him first.”

“Deal,” Harry said grinning.

With Ginny’s help, he managed to unearth a shirt Hermione had given him last birthday and he had never worn along with his black skinny jeans and a vest Ginny transfigured from an old shirt and she pronounced him ready for his hot date.

Harry grinned at his reflection. He did look quite good if he did say so himself. Straightening his vest one last time he grabbed an old leather jacket that was soft from long use but still warm and apparated to the spot near the club. As he walked in he realised he was five minutes late and he hoped Draco was waiting for him.

When he entered the club he scanned the bar and the dance floor hoping to spot the head of familiar blonde hair. What he saw caused his heart to crack and made him turn and leave without even speaking a word to Draco.

**

Draco had been looking forward to tonight all week. He had had his outfit picked out last night and changed his mind at the last minute and then changed it back again. He didn't know why he was so nervous but he really wanted this to work out. He was willing to admit if only to himself that he had wanted Harry for a very long time and this chance was one he wasn't going to mess up.

Despite his nervousness and repeated wardrobe changes, he managed to get there a few minutes early. He found himself a good spot at the bar where he could have a good view of the door and anyone coming in.

Draco ordered himself a gin and tonic and settled himself with an eye on the door. When Harry was a few minutes late he didn't panic, though he wanted to. As far as he remembered Harry was never on time for anything, even when they had been in school, so he could wait.

As he drummed his fingers on the bar and waited he was surprised by a hand on his shoulder. Draco turned with a smile hoping it was Harry to find one of his previous hookups who immediately drew him in for a passionate snog.

Draco quickly pushed him away.

“What the hell?” Draco said wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Aww, D-man you know you've missed me.” The man had the temerity to leer at him.

“No, I have  _ not  _ missed you. Now fuck off. I'm waiting for someone.” Draco spat turning away and ignoring the annoying man who walked off muttering about stuck up queens. Unfortunately, he had missed Harry's entrance and subsequent exit while being kissed.

Draco waited another half hour and still didn't see Harry. He began to worry that he had mistaken about the time mentioned in the note. Or maybe Harry hadn't been able to make it and he would get an owl telling him that when he got home.

Finally, after an hour passed he left hoping to find something from Harry waiting for him at home. When there was nothing he began to wonder what had happened to change Harry's mind about the date and began to get angry about being stood up like that.

It didn't fit what he knew of Harry for him to just stand someone up like that, even if that someone was him. Harry had been loving and tender in bed with him and he had seemed to have forgiven Draco for his past misdeeds. Harry wouldn't just leave him like that, he didn't think.

Draco worried that something might have happened to the other man or some emergency with one of his friends. Worried and uncertain he tossed and turned through the night unable to get much rest. The sleep he did manage to get was disturbed by unsettling dreams and didn't leave him feeling very rested in the morning.

When he woke up and there still hadn't been any message from Harry, Draco wondered again if he had gotten the day wrong and decided he would take his chance again that day. He decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt and go to the club. So come evening he dressed in his best clubbing clothes and set off with slightly less excitement than before.

The night went the same as before with many men hitting on him and no sign of Harry. Draco was disheartened and wondered if maybe he had been meant to reply to Harry’s note in some way first. Sighing to himself he let himself into his flat and sank into the sofa with his head in his hands. 

He should not be this affected by Harry. Should not miss the man so much after just one night. But that wasn't strictly true. He had wanted Harry for much longer than a week. He had wanted Harry for as long as he had known him in one way or another and he had finally thought he had a chance with the man. 

He sighed and stood up to undress before bed. He would try to find a way to contact the dark-haired man on Monday and if that didn't work he would try the club again next weekend. He wasn't going to give up that easily. The one taste of Harry had only served to whet his appetite for more.

                          ~*~

Harry had been devastated to see Draco kissing someone else at the club. He had appeared straight home to find Ginny still there putting his discarded clothes away.

“Harry? Did you forget something?” Ginny called as she walked downstairs to meet him, “What happened?” She asked after taking one look at his devastated expression.

Harry just shook his head and sank to the floor burying his face in his hands.

“Harry, love….what can possibly have happened in the last five minutes to make you look this way?” Ginny asked sitting next to him and putting her arm around him.

“H-he was kissing someone else.” He whispered in a broken voice.

“That bastard. I don't care if he's muggle tell me where he is and I'll give him a piece of my mind.” She hissed hurting for her friend.

“NO. No, Ginny. Thank you, but no. We didn't really make any concrete plans and it's not like I even gave him a chance to acknowledge that we had a date. For all, I know this was his way of letting me down easy without saying anything. It's fine. My fault for getting my hopes up. Someone like him wouldn't want a scarred old warhorse like me anyway.” Harry said collecting himself and getting up.

“Oh, Harry, no. You are a very good man and anyone would be lucky to have you.” Ginny said reaching for him but he stepped back nimbly avoiding the touch.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence but seriously, who would want someone who has been through as much therapy as I have and still has PTSD and nightmares? No, I'm better off alone. I just forgot for a bit, but I remember now. Now if you don't mind I think I'll call it a night. I have to be up early tomorrow to feed my babies.” Harry said stepping back and Ginny could see him closing in on himself.

She cursed the unknown muggle again mentally for hurting her friend and knew that Harry wouldn't accept any comfort from anyone right now so she just leaned in slowly and kissed his cheek, bidding him goodnight before flooing home.

Harry used his wand to strip himself quickly before curling up in the middle of his bed dry-eyed and miserable. He didn't know how he could have deluded himself into believing that someone as beautiful and talented as Draco could want more than a one-night stand from him.

He would gather the tatters of his pride around himself and go on but that would be in the morning. For now, he could still allow himself to grieve for the loss of a relationship before it had even really begun. He curled tighter around himself and allowed the tears to come.

                                                 ~*~

Draco was frustrated. It seemed that nobody knew where the Golden boy lived or how to contact him. If they did know they weren't talking to him anyway. Draco was hesitant to reveal anything that had happened between himself and Harry as he wasn’t sure the Gryffindor would appreciate it, so it was difficult to dig for information on Harry without arousing suspicions. 

None of Harry’s friends seemed to be willing to tell him any more than that Harry was happy where he was. Even Granger and Weasley didn't seem to know what had happened between him and Harry and Draco wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset about it.

A couple of weeks went by and still, he went by the club every weekend hoping to see Harry and feeling more and more dejected every time he didn't. 

He was having lunch with Pansy when she cornered him about it.

“Seriously Draco, what is wrong with you lately? You look like someone killed your crup. If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love and someone hurt y...oh” She trailed off as Draco looked up sharply.

“Yeah, oh. I do love him. But he won't give me the time of day. And worse I have no way to contact him.” Draco sighed.

“One of those muggles in those clubs you go to? Don't they have those mobile phellytones or whatever they are called? You could ask one of the muggle-borns how they work.” She said uncertainly. 

“Thanks. But I believe I would need his number before I could call him on one of those things. It’s fine. Forget it Pans. Just because I can't get him out of my head doesn't mean he has to feel the same way. I'm sure I will get over him.” He sighed before he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up he saw none other than Ron Weasley. 

“What's this I hear? The Ferret is in love? Who's the lucky guy?” Ron boomed good-naturedly. 

Since Draco had helped create a potion that healed him after a particularly bad dark arts attack on a case their insults had lost their potency and both men were on friendly terms. 

Pansy was making frantic motions to an oblivious Ron to stop talking and Draco caught sight of her.

“It's fine.” He repeated to Pansy before turning a strained smile on Ron, “Nobody you know, Weasel.” He lied, “ Anyway he doesn't seem to want me.” He finished and Ron's smile fell.

“I'm sorry Draco. He’s a fool who doesn't know what he's missing.  You're a great guy.” The redhead said clapping Draco on the back companionably.

“Thanks, Weasel.” Draco sighed.

“See, that's what I told him,” Pansy added smiling encouragingly at him as well.

Draco appreciated their words and a feeling of warmth spread through him even as he admired the irony of Ron defending him against Harry even if he didn't know it was Harry he was talking about.

“So how’s Hermione doing?” He asked turning the conversation away from himself. 

“She's good. Still pregnant and complaining about feeling fat.” Ron said smiling and nearly bursting with pride at the thought of his brilliant wife.

“That's good. I mean not that she's feeling fat, but that she's doing alright.” Draco rambled flushing a little as he was still slightly unsettled by Ron finding out about his feelings for Harry.

“Say, we never hear about the third member of your little trio anymore. How is the Saviour of the wizarding world doing these days?” Pansy asked. Draco was relieved that Pansy had done the asking and he hadn't had to.

“You know Harry, he likes the quiet life. Although he has been a bit off lately. But I'm sure he'll bounce back. Nothing keeps him down for long.” Ron said frowning a little. 

“What do you mean, a bit off?” Draco asked anxiously. 

“He'll be fine I'm sure. Just been a bit sick, throwing up, that kind of thing. Probably just the flu that's going around.” Ron shrugged, “ Alright, I'll leave you to it then. I just came to pick up our order for the office.” he said and with a casual salute and a smile, he walked away to take the food that was now ready for him.

Hearing that Harry was ill worried Draco but there was nothing he could do about it without revealing exactly what had happened and he didn't want that so he sighed and left it alone.

He would find Harry eventually and try to get the other man to give him a chance. Meanwhile, it wouldn't do to be seen pining after him or Pansy would start digging and she wouldn't stop until he confessed all. So he shrugged mentally to shake off his depression and brought up all the masks he hadn't had to use in years.

                                        ~*~

Harry was feeling sick as a dog. He hadn't been able to keep anything down lately and he was so tired he had had to ask Luna for help taking care of his snakes. He was convinced that it was just the flu and he would be fine eventually but Ginny wouldn't just let him die in peace in his comfortable bed and had dragged him to the healer that morning. So here  Harry was sitting next to her feeling grumpy and still nauseous hoping he managed to get through this visit without throwing up.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” The healer a plump cheerful middle-aged woman asked.

“Nothing. I have the flu.” Harry groused shifting on the examination table uncomfortably.

“He’s been throwing up for three weeks and as far as I know he hasn’t managed to keep anything down for long enough to actually digest it.” Ginny corrected rolling her eyes at Harry’s stubbornness.

“Ah, I see. Let me run some diagnostics and then we’ll see shall we?” The healer asked smiling and ignoring Harry’s glare.

She waved her wand and ran her scans nodding to herself as each one came back clear. The final scan she ran caused her to frown and redo it making Harry nervous. When she did it again muttering to herself he couldn’t help himself.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked voice rising in fear.

Beside him, Ginny was also looking a little worried but she kept her peace and let the healer run another scan even as Harry fidgeted.

“Nothing’s wrong dear. In fact, congratulations are in order. I believe you’re pregnant.” He healer chirped smiling widely at Harry.

Harry gaped at her blankly and Ginny gasped quietly beside him.

“B-but I’m not a woman. Very much a man here. I have all my bits, thanks.” He exclaimed indignantly when he managed to gather his wits.

“Yes dear, but you are a very powerful wizard and sometimes if they are powerful enough wizards can carry children.” The healer explained gently.

“Would it work if he’s only had sex with muggle men as well?” Ginny asked curiously.

“It takes exceptional power but yes. In Mr. Potter’s case, it should be possible.” He healer replied looking at Ginny strangely, “Is the other father a muggle then?” she asked.

“Uh… umm..yes. And there is no way I can explain this to him. We are not in a relationship or anything.” Harry said voice breaking a little as he spoke prompting Ginny to put her arm around him and pull him close.

“You know you have Luna and me and the rest of the family. You’re not alone. No matter what you decide, whether you want to keep the baby or not we’ll support you.” She said hugging him.

“Thanks, Gin,” Harry said not noticing the tears that were flowing down his cheeks at the thought of what Draco would say about this unwanted baby if he ever found the courage to tell the man.

“I  think I need a little time to think about this.” He told the healer when he pulled out of the hug.

The healer nodded and gave him a sympathetic look as she pulled out the information on male pregnancies for him.

“If you do decide to keep the baby you can make an appointment with this healer,” She said handing him the card of a healer who specialized in male pregnancies along with the information he would need about diet and everything else during the pregnancy.

“Thank you,” Harry said nodding and walked out of the room holding tight to Ginny’s hand. He wasn’t sure he would be able to let go without breaking down and he really didn’t want to break in this place.

When he got home he sank onto the sofa with his head in his hands, mind spinning on all the possibilities. He had lied and said the other father was a muggle but it didn't seem fair to keep Draco in the dark as this baby was half his. What the hell was he going to tell Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys about this? There was only one thing he was sure about and that was that he would be keeping the baby. There was no way he could possibly kill his child.

He had always wanted a family and this might be the only way he could have one. So he would make the appointment with the healer and get all the vitamin potions he knew he would have to take since Hermione had complained bitterly about their taste to him at every opportunity. He would also tell Draco about the baby, it didn’t seem fair to keep this from the other man. Decision made he looked up to find Ginny sitting quietly next to him her eyes filled with concern for him. He gave her a tremulous smile.

“I guess I’m gonna be a dad then?” He joked weakly.

“Oh, Harry. I will be the best aunt this kid ever had. I swear. Any time you need anything I’m here ok?” She said wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head into the crook between her shoulder and neck.

“Thanks, Gin. You’re the best.” Harry said smiling a little brighter, “Wow,” he said looking down at himself. Can you believe? I’ve got a little person growing inside here.” Harry said indicating his stomach and staring at it with wonder in his eyes.

“Sounds creepy when you say it like that. But yes. It’s amazing that you have a baby in there.” Ginny said smiling back at him feeling a little better to see him taking it so well.

“So, are you going to tell the creep who knocked you up about this?” She asked tentatively unwilling to bring Harry’s mood down but needing to know.

Harry snorted, “Yeah, that’ll go well. Hi, I know I’m a man and you don’t want me but I’m pregnant with your baby. Yeah, that should go swimmingly, NOT.” He said grimacing, “I dunno Ginny. Probably better to do this on my own.” He sighed.

Ginny just nodded and held him close. She vowed to herself that she would help him through this as best she could.

“When are you going to tell the family then?” She asked gently. The more people who knew the more help Harry would have.

“This weekend at Sunday lunch, I guess,” Harry said sighing. He was not looking forward to it at all. He didn’t think they would be happy with him being pregnant like this.

“I should probably tell Ron and Hermione when I see them tomorrow though.” He added and Ginny nodded agreement.

“Alright, I’ve gotta go now. Luna is expecting me. If you need any help with your snakes you know Luna is always available. Anything you need, call. Even if it is just someone to hold your hair while you throw up. You hear me?” She asked getting up.

“Yes, mom,” Harry replied cheekily, smiling at her fondly and standing up as well.

~*~

As he tumbled out of the floo into Ron and Hermione’s house he barely managed to control his nausea long enough to get to the bathroom. Harry thought wryly that flooing was definitely not good for morning sickness as he threw up everything in his stomach. When he came out of the bathroom he found a very worried looking Ron and Hermione waiting for him. Rolling his eyes at his friends he assured them he was fine and the healer he had been to see had told him he was going to be just fine.

Hermione kept darting looks at him but Ron was soothed and immediately started in about a case he was working on at work. As he wound down the story that left Harry laughing at him he said something that broke Harry’s heart just a little bit more.

“You know who I ran into the other day?” Ron asked refilling Harry’s pumpkin juice. It wasn’t unusual for Harry to abstain from alcohol since he preferred to keep a clear head so he could be up early for his snakes.

“Who?” Harry asked nodding his thanks.

“The Ferret.” Ron said causing Harry’s heart to pick up speed a little, “It seems he’s in love with some muggle. I heard him telling Parkinson about it.” Ron continued oblivious to Harry’s heartbreak.

Harry forgot to breathe for a minute with the pain of hearing that the man he cared about was in love with someone else. God, it hurt so much to even think of Draco with someone else, kissing someone else, making love to someone else but he couldn’t let on here. He needed to control himself or Hermione at least would figure it out, so Harry gathered his pride in both hands and pushed down any pain and heartbreak he felt putting a smile on his face for his friends. Luckily Hermione came in at that moment and started complaining about how much her feet hurt from all the walking she had had to do that day and how swollen they were.

Harry sympathised while wondering if he would be just as bad in a few months. He fidgeted a little before deciding this was probably the best time to tell them his news.

“Umm so…talking about being pregnant….umm I’m pregnant.” Harry stuttered.

“You’re what? Mate, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” Ron said brow furrowed in concern.

“I’m not. At least not anymore. There was a man, at Seamus’ party in that muggle club. I umm.. went home with him…and well. There's no way I can tell him or explain this in any way he could understand and it was a one-night stand anyway so there’s no point. I have no way of contacting him anyway.” Harry lied. Guilt at lying to his friends like this eating him up but with Draco in love with someone else he didn’t see the point of telling them the truth so they could pity him.

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione said sighing and hugging him, “Congratulations. I’m happy for you. You know we’re here for you if you need anything. And this way my kid will have a playmate the same age. When is your due date?” She asked wiping tears from her eyes.

“I’m due the first of August actually, so me and the baby may share a birthday,” Harry said smiling widely at the thought of his baby. He had warmed to the thought of the life inside him and now felt that he couldn’t wait to meet them.

“Yeah, mate. We’re here for you. Congratulations.” Ron added coming over and patting him on his shoulder, still looking a little worried.

“Did you guys know that I could get pregnant so easily?” Harry asked as they sat down to dinner, hoping he would be able to keep this down at least.

“It was always a possibility considering how powerful you are, Harry. But I didn’t think it would be so easy.” Hermione answered and Ron nodded along.

“Why the hell did nobody think to tell me this. I suppose it would be too much to ask that someone teach this kind of stuff in Hogwarts.” He grumbled as he ate.

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione sighed, “really though a sex ed class wouldn’t be out of place in the Hogwarts curriculum. Someone should talk to McGonagall about it. She would be willing to add it I think.” She added.

“It’s too late for me now.” Harry muttered, “ But sure. You talk to McGonagall. I’m certainly not going to.” 

“Fine.” Hermione huffed but still brought him a piece of treacle tart for pudding, “How are you feeling? I can see you've been throwing up, how bad has the morning sickness been?” Hermione asked sympathetically as they ate the tart.

“Why would they call it morning sickness when it bloody lasts all day?” Harry groused and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

“Other than puking my guts out every second of the day I'm  _ fine _ .” Harry drawled sarcastically. Then feeling a little guilty for complaining about his baby he backtracked a little, “Honestly I'm a little run down and a little tired but fine. I guess.” He finished.

Ron patted his shoulder sympathetically, “ Better you than me, mate. I don't know how you two are doing it and I admire you both for it.” he said casting an appreciative glance in his wife's direction.  Harry snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes at him but Harry could see by the fondness in her eyes that she liked hearing the words. 

The rest of the meal passed companionably with Hermione offering Harry advice and information about how to handle his nausea and other symptoms he should expect.  Harry was thankful for it all and so grateful that he had such wonderful friends who accepted him even when he made mistakes. 

           ~*~

Being pregnant sucked. Harry wasn't sure how women like Mrs. Weasley did it so many times but he was sure once was enough for him. His back hurt, his feet hurt, he was nauseous and tired and hungry on top of it all and he really just wanted it all to end already. And on top of all that were the mood swings where he was elated at the thought of his baby and making plans to turn the room next to his into a nursery and sobbing broken by at the thought that Draco would never want or even care to know about his child.

If not for his family and his regular checkups with his healer where he got to listen to his baby's heartbeat he would have given up long ago. The sound of the baby's heart, so strong and healthy inside him soothed all the broken pieces inside Harry and gave him hope for the future.

His snakes had taken to worrying about him with Clyde being the most vocal. At first, they just commented on his changed smell but once he started showing Harry was finding it difficult to explain the difference in human breeding habits to them.

~ _ Speaker looks swollen. What is wrong with you speaker?~  _ Clyde had asked the first time Harry had come out to feed them without his usual loose-fitting clothing.

~ _ Speaker is breeding, young one. He will soon lay his eggs I’m sure. But speaker you do look unwell _ .~ Kaa said knowledgeably as she wound her scaly body around his legs.

~ _ I’m fine. Like you said I’m umm breeding _ .~ Harry stuttered. He couldn’t hold back his amusement at the word and the thought of laying eggs filled him with both panic and amusement in equal measure.

~ _ Humans don’t lay eggs, Kaa. They have babies. And it will be a few moons before I will be having my baby. Ou will be gentle with him or her won’t you? _ ~ Harry continued looking at all his snakes inquiringly. He knew they cared about him but he wasn’t sure how they would react to his offspring.

~  _ Yesss oh yes, Speaker. We take good care of little speaker _ .~ Clyde hissed excitedly making Harry smile.

~ _ We will teach the little speaker the ways of snakes. The ways of snakes are  the best ways _ .~ Asmodeus said ponderously. The other snakes agreed with him that snakes did indeed do things better than humans did.

Harry was most amused by this and even more amused when he mentioned the conversation to Luna and she agreed with his snakes. Ginny just rolled her eyes at both of them and smiled. The two women had taken to dropping by every evening and helping Harry with his nightly duties with the snakes and collecting and mailing whatever he needed for his potions supplies business. Ginny also usually brought food that Molly had sent for Harry.

Molly had also taken to showing up every other day with more food. Apparently, she had no faith in Harry being able to properly feed himself and her new grandchild as she insisted his baby would be. It warmed Harry’s heart to see the way she and all the Weasleys cared for him. He really didn’t know what he would have done all these years without them.

Hermione was now hugely pregnant and due any day, constantly complaining about not being able to see her feet and scaring Harry with tales of the birthing classes she had been attending.

**

Harry was in his fifth month now and wondering if he wanted to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Everyone he spoke to had their own opinion and in the end, it came down to whether he wanted to be surprised or if he wanted to get the nursery ready for a boy or a girl. Since he had already decided on gender-neutral colours of yellow and green for the nursery and its furnishings he decided not to find out. He had had so many unpleasant surprises in his life that he felt he deserved some good ones.

Hermione had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who they had named Rose and Hermione had now moved on to terrifying Harry with horror stories about the birth and her sleepless nights since. Harry was eager to meet his baby but he wasn’t sure how he would do this. Taking care of a baby was no easy job and doing it alone would not be easy. Sometimes he spent sleepless nights wondering if he would screw the child up beyond redemption, after all, what did he know about being a father. His best example had been Vernon for the first part of his life and that wasn’t exactly a shining example.

For the most part, though he was eager to meet his offspring and see if he or she looked like him or Draco. He was looking forward to having someone to love who would love him back just as much. Someone who was  _ his  _ more than anyone else.  

As he got bigger his snakes got more and more worried about him but with the abating of the morning sickness, Harry was having a relatively easy time of it. He wasn’t as big as Hermione had been and with all the help he had, he barely had to lift a finger to do more than spend time with his snakes coddling them and soothing their worries about him.

He wished more than anything sometimes that he could tell Draco and share his joy and excitement about their child but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Draco. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to ruin any relationship Draco might have but it was really because he couldn’t bear the thought of telling the blonde and seeing disdain and disinterest on his face instead of the joy he hoped for.

The months went by swiftly and Harry was now in his eighth month. He was shopping in Diagon Alley for some supplies for the baby under a strong glamour when he felt a wrenching pain in his back. The pain was so great that he didn’t feel the glamour break and didn’t realise it until he heard whispers of ‘Harry Potter’ and ‘it’s him’ from the people around him. He barely managed to drag himself to the nearest floo point and floo to St. Mungo’s before the pain caused him to sink to his knees.

He had been having pains off and on in his back and legs but he had dismissed them as the usual aches and pains and gone out. He cursed himself roundly for not taking someone, anyone along with him. As the healers converged on him he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Potter, Harry? Are you- what the hell?” The voice said, trailing off uncertainly at the end.

Harry felt soothing hands stroking his hair away from his face as the healers lifted him onto a bed and took him into a room. The familiar voice spoke soothing words to him and brushed his hair back from his face. He may have even felt a kiss pressed to his forehead but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes as he kept them screwed shut in an attempt to keep the pain away.

Pain tore through his back and stomach muscles and he knew that there was something wrong with him. For one thing, it was too early. The baby was not due for weeks yet, he hadn’t finished the nursery yet or put the crib together. In between pains, he managed to open his eyes to look into worried grey eyes and beg them to help his baby.

“The baby, please. Something is wrong. H-hurts, so much. Hurts. Please.” He begged anyone who was listening and the healers made soothing noises while their frantic movements belied their calming words.

It felt like hours but it was probably just a few minutes after he was moved to the private room that they told him that the baby seemed to be in some distress so they would have to cut him open and take it out and he agreed. Anything as long as they saved his baby.

“Tell the Weasleys, please?” Harry managed to get out before Draco was forced to leave him and the blonde just nodded looking at him worriedly.

The healers swarmed around him feeding him potions and running diagnostics until Harry’s healer came in and bared his stomach to make a cut. Harry felt the pressure on his skin but no pain as the healer cut into him and pulled the baby out. Soon the sound of a bawling baby filled the room bringing tears of relief to Harry’s eyes.

“It’s a boy” One of the healers exclaimed.

In no time at all the healers had managed to remove the after-birth and cut the cord and he had a warm wriggling little boy laying on his chest with his eyes tightly shut.

As Harry stroked his fingers through the soft hair on his son’s head, hair just as dark as his own and staring into eyes just as grey as Draco’s he admired the beautiful little life he had carried inside him for so many months. He had talked to this life, cared for him and loved him even before he had been born and now here he was, so tiny and perfect.

There was a sound at the door and when Harry looked up it was to see Molly and Ginny peering into his room. He smiled widely, his joy shining through as he welcomed them into the room to greet his son.

“He’s gorgeous, Harry.” Ginny stated as she took him from her mother, “Does he have a name yet?” she asked.

“Oh yes. I thought I would name him Orion. What do you think? I wanted to name him after Sirius but also to be his own person.” Harry said.

“That’s a good name. A very good name. The others will be along shortly, they were only allowing us two at a time for now.” Molly said fluffing Harry’s pillows and sniffling a little.

“Why don’t you let them all in here at once to see Orion now?” Harry asked. He was eager to show off his beautiful boy.

When all the Weasleys had trooped in and cooed over the baby sufficiently Molly shooed them all out so Harry could rest a little. She offered to stay herself and help but Harry just wanted some time alone and refused. So she left promising to be back soon and telling Harry not to worry about anything at home as they would take care of it all.

When they had gone Harry drew a breath of relief. He loved his surrogate family but sometimes they could be a bit too much. He just wanted some time alone to admire his sleeping son. Everyone had exclaimed about how much he looked like Harry and this made Harry very happy.

As he was admiring admiring his son and counting his fingers and toes he heard a knock on the door. Looking up he saw Draco standing uncertainly in the doorway.

“Come in,” Harry said hesitantly. He had been wondering if he had imagined Draco’s presence at his side when he first entered the hospital.

“How are you doing? I heard you had a boy.” He blonde said stepping inside.

“Yes, here he is Orion James Potter,” Harry said smiling down at his son and moving to sit up a little.

Draco moved quickly to put a hand on his shoulder and prevent him from moving.

“No, no don’t get up on my account.” He said sitting down in the chair beside the bed and smiling at Harry, “ So I guess I don’t have to ask how you’ve been doing.” He smirked.

“Hah, yeah. I’ve just been bloody pregnant.” Harry answered.

Both men were not sure how to proceed from there so they just sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as Harry stared at his sleeping son and Draco admired the way Harry looked with the baby in his arms. Even exhausted the man looked gorgeous and Draco was surer than ever that he was in love with the dark-haired man. He just wasn’t sure where the baby’s other father was and if he even stood a chance with Harry now. So, hesitantly he decided to bring up the subject.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where is the other father? Shouldn’t he be here, running around getting you whatever you desire and looking smug?” Draco tried to joke.

Harry smiled sadly, wondering why Draco was bothering with him now, “He doesn’t know. It was a one-night stand. I doubt he cares.” He answered.

“Then he’s a fool. If it were me I’m sure I’d care. If you were mine I would do anything to keep you, both of you.” Draco said, unable to help himself.

“You-you would want to be with me?” Harry stammered gaping at the blonde a little, “But what about the muggle Ron said you were in love with. The one I saw you kissing that night?” He asked tremulously.

“What muggle you saw me kissing? When was this?” the blonde asked suspiciously. He was beginning to get an inkling of why Harry hadn’t shown up for their date and a horrible suspicion entered his mind.

“Th-that night we were supposed to meet. I-I walked in and you were k-kissing someone and I figured it was your way of telling me you weren’t interested.” Harry said tears gathering in his eyes. He trauma of Orion’s birth and the exhaustion of the day pressing down on him along with his out of whack hormones making him overly emotional.

“Oh, Harry no. That was just some crazy who grabbed me and planted one on me. If you had stayed just a little longer you would have seen me push him away. Is that why you didn’t show that night? I waited for you that night for so long.” Draco said sadly, unwilling to mention all the other nights he had waited for Harry. He didn’t want to seem pathetic.

“Oh.” Harry said softly unable to look at the other man, “So you’re not in love with some muggle then?”

“The only person I’m in love with is you,” Draco said finally gathering his courage in both hands.

“Me?” Harry squeaked eyes going large in shock.

“Yes you, my beautiful Gryffindor. And if you’ll have me I would like to make a place for myself in your life, and in Orion’s life as well.” Draco said the look of hope in Harry’s eyes giving him hope as well.

Harry laughed a little brokenly.

“What’s so funny,” The blonde asked.

“You say you love me but you are gonna hate me so much when I’ve told you this,” Harry said tears running down his cheeks.

“I could never hate you,” Draco said leaning forward and brushing the tears off Harry’s cheeks and cupping his face in his hands. His suspicion was getting stronger with every word Harry said. And with the suspicion, a strange mixture of joy and anger was beginning to build in his chest.

“ Oh yes, you will.” Harry said turning his head to kiss Draco’s hand, “You are Orion’s father. After what I saw that night I was going to come and tell you about him but then Ron told me you were in love with someone and I figured it would be better all round if I just stayed away from you.” Harry said sighing softly unable to meet Draco’s eyes.

“You-you would have kept my child from me? My son?” Draco asked in a quiet deadly voice.

“I-I didn't think you’d want him, or me,” Harry answered in a small voice still looking down at his son who was now awake and staring at him with grey eyes so like the angry pair that Harry could feel boring into his skull.

“Are you even sure that the kid is mine?” Draco spat, angrier than ever that Harry would think of keeping his son from him as well as all the time they had lost and the moments he had missed with both of them. He stood up and began to pace angrily.

All the guilt Harry had been feeling vanished in that second and sparkling green eyes spat fire at Draco reminding him of why exactly he had fallen in love with Harry.

“Oh, course he’s yours. I hadn’t had sex in months before you and certainly not after you. Who would want to have sex with a pregnant man? Not to mention I was sick as a dog for most of the first few months.” Harry spat glaring at the blonde.

He looked down at his son in his lap and glared at the blonde again, “He also has your eyes, you arsehole.”

Draco came close to the bed and looked at the baby properly for the first time and was startled by the sight of those grey eyes so like his own that stared at him with a new born’s focus before blinking and closing sleepily with a yawn.

“He does, he also has my nose.” He said a little bit of wonder creeping into his tone.

Harry sniffed, “ Yes, it is very pointy.” He said softening a little as he watched Draco look at his son with awe in his eyes.

Draco choked on a laugh and looked up at Harry sadly, “What does this mean for us? Do you – will you let me be in my son’s life? In your life?” He asked softly.

“If you want. I won't keep you out of his life. You are his father as much as I am.” Harry answered looking up into Draco’s silvery eyes for the first time since he had entered the room.

“And you? Will you let me into your life? Will you give us a chance?”

“I-I don’t know. Are you sure you want me? I mean I’m just a scarred old warhorse. Why would you want me? I have too much baggage to make me attractive to anyone.” Harry said looking away.

Draco reached out and tipped Harry’s chin up to force him to look at him.

“You may be scarred and have a lot of baggage, but my love, so do I. If you want me I’m yours. Have been since I sat down next to you in that club that night. Besides you are gorgeous, talented and so very powerful it gives me shivers on my skin just being next to you. Why wouldn’t I want you?” He said gently looking into tear-filled green eyes “I love you.” He finished softly.

“How……. why would you? You really love me?” Harry asked shock and hope warring in his eyes, “After just one night?”

“Really, truly, deeply madly in love with you. And you have to admit it was a very special night. We made Orion that night after all.” Draco said smiling as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry smiled as he pulled out of the kiss, “Yes. We can give us a try. As long as you tell the rest of the world that Orion is your son?” Harry bargained playfully.

“I see there’s some Slytherin in you Potter.” Draco teased smirking at his love, “ Fine, I’ll explain it to the Weasleys if you explain it to my mother and Pansy.” He bargained back.

“On second thought I’ll tell the Weasleys and you tell your mother and Pansy.” Harry back-tracked quickly laughing.

“You got yourself a deal Potter. Never try to out-Slytherin a Slytherin.” Draco said smirking.

“Here, do you want to hold him?” Harry asked scooting over and making a place for Draco to sit next to him before handing the baby over when the blonde had made himself comfortable next to him. Harry leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder and they both looked at their son admiring his tiny perfection.

“I missed so much, with both of you. All because of a misunderstanding. Promise me, Harry. Promise me that you will not jump to conclusions and at least talk to me next time something happens.” Draco said softly so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

“Planning on being kissed by a lot of strangers are you?” Harry teased lightly and when Draco only looked at him intently Harry nodded, “ I promise.”

~*~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/33046776078/in/album-72157689814211804/)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
